surgeon
by kllaudya
Summary: Luffy suffered a serious accident and need medical care and Law is a surgeon and help in her recovery. What can happen? fem! Luffy and Lawlu.
1. Chapter 1

Well, i love Lawlu so I decided to write this story. I stay REALLY sad because there is so little Lawlu out there ... Is unfortunate! they are adorable together especially when Luffy is a girl.  
Hope you like it and sorry if there are errors. English is not my language.

* * *

Trafalgar Law was a surgeon at a hospital in the middle of the Grand Line. Was one of the best hospitals in the country, with some of the best doctors in the world and a welcoming atmosphere.

Law was one of the youngest doctors of the hospital but he was also very skilled despite his 22 years he was a great surgeon. Have passed through his hands hundreds of people, some survived, others died. no one is perfect. Law saved many lives that people give up for dead therefore the people call him surgeon of demise. He didn't look happy or shows emotion, quite the contrary, he was frowning and almost never smiled. Perhaps because he had a bad childhood or because he has seen many deaths, nobody knows.

The truth is that the puffiness under his eyes are probably due to lack of sleep and his clothes always dark doesn't help at all. But also who is interested in the opinions of others?  
You could say he was a genius, addition to having finished the school with excellent grades, also finished college early and became one of the best surgeons in the world with only 22 years. This isn't for anyone.

The school time wasn't very interesting. He didn't had much time for friends, indeed he didn't have have many friends, just Sachi, Penguin and Beppo who work with him in the hospital and of course, his enemy Kidd. But that wasn't important.

He never needed to work part-time because he came from a wealthy family, lawyer mother, businessman father ... well, such families where the children are pampered and have everything they need without working. Clear that Law wasn't so.

Law is frowning and gloomy, he has few friends and he doesn't believe in love, only in cases of a night. Law it was thus until he met a person. A person by the name of Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

Was a normal day in the hospital. Doctors running from one side to the other, people crying due their families ... the normal. Law was in the room doctors. Was the room where the doctors who changed of shifts came and sleeping a little. Was the turn of Law, the first time he slept that day. He had spent the night in the hospital because a guy who remembered drinking and driving and had a serious accident. Consequently, Law had to spend the whole night operating the guy to treat her bruises and contusions, well, a great fucking job with a lot of blood. Law didn't care, he had seen to much blood in his life, a quantity of blood that no human should see.

Law had closed his eyes, never a bed had been so comfortable in his life. But all that is good lasts little. He was called urgently to the operating room. There was an explosion at a petrol station which resulted in 7 dead and 2 survivors. These two surviving were in critical condition, very critical.

One was a tall, fat whose name was Jinbei. He had suffered severe bruising, bruises and internal bleeding throughout the body. But Law didn't have to worry about him, he would be treated by other physicians because of their state not as serious as the other victim. The other victim was a girl, a girl named Monkey D. Luffy. Yes she was the most serious case. The case that Law would have to deal. She took with several wrecks wood, gasoline and chunks of hot metal. She lost a lot of blood on the Trip and has several broken bones, a case in which death is almost certain. But that no matter the Law, he was a surgeon soon had to do their work, and make his job mean he has fail at times. despite being the better surgeons, the case of Luffy is given as closed. there are 99% chance she died, with or without his help. And Law doesn't care.

Law ran through the corridors until the operations block that had been prepared for the operation of Luffy. When Luffy came was unconscious, the gates of death. But at that time something happened. The first time in the life of Law he wanted to save the life of a patient. Perhaps because she was in a critical condition and being a challenge or for any other reason. One thing is certain, Law always has what he wants and what he wants now is to save the life of this girl.

**_Five hours later _**

Five hours. Law operated for five hours the was maybe the hardest he ever had to do, but it was still a success. Law did everything he could: stanched every internal bleeding, broken bones and bruises treated and could handle all of the other problems. All except one. A large scar in the middle of the Luffy's chest. A permanent scar shape X that no girl wants to have.

Luffy was transported to a room still unconscious. She has a very weak heartbeat and will not wake up so early. Luffy can't receive visits perhaps why exists one turmoil the hospital entrance. Are family and friends who want to see Luffy. But nobody can't. Unless doctors and nurses. Nevertheless the risk of death of Luffy is still very large.

Law returned to the room the doctors to go back to sleep. He was exhausted, after all he could not sleep. He lay in bed but for some reason not unidentified he could not sleep. Law gave turns in bed until it stood up and gave a tour of the hospital. For other reason not identified your tour ended on the fourth of Luffy.

Law had no time during the operation to appreciate the beauty of Luffy. Luffy had wavy brown hair and although her eyes were closed it was likely that they were too brown. She also had a cicatrix under the left eye but still she is the most beautiful girl that Law had already seen. Law pulled out a chair and sat next to the bed watching Luffy as she slept.

Law gave a quick look to the appliances and looked back at Luffy. the heart beats were falling. Luffy was dying and Law knew it, but something told him that Luffy would survive. He only hoped don't be wrong

* * *

So you like it? if so thank comments if you don't like comment in the same :D  
Now, this story isn't able to take the update so do not be angry with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter, sorry it took so long but here is the update.

* * *

Law was in the hospital watching Luffy until his shift ended, he would never admit it but he was worried about her despite never having met or spoken to her. she had something that made Law want to stay with her all the time but eventually he had to go home, sleep, eat, take a shower, do normal things, but he return.

Law was away from the hospital in his car, a car verry expensive, but also Law was rich. His house was reasonably large, has 2 floors, 2 bedrooms, 1 living room, 2 bathrooms, 1 kitchen, garage and garden with swimming pool. Yes a dream home.

Law opened the door and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Next went to bed, a good night sleep was good, although it's still day. Law way to the bed and fell back asleep almost instantaneously. The room was dark, due to lack of sunlight coming through the window of the room, it was sometimes useful.

Law slept for more than four hours, he didn't woke up by his will but because of the neighbors who were in the works and they did much noise. the neighbors were numerous times annoying. he stood up, was not able to sleep again and headed to the kitchen for something to eat. Sat on the couch and turned on the tv. there weren't interesting programs, news only speak of the crisis, and sappy romantic movies ... nothing interesting. Law ran all the tv channels, some Law didn't know existed and stopped when something caught his attention. Was giving the news of the accident yesterday at the gas pump, apparently was an attempt terrorist what went wrong.

_Talk about Luffy, she ever wake up? No, that's impossible._ Law thought.  
He stood up, turned off the tv and grabbed the car keys, he would not do anything sitting here.

Law went again to the hospital and went straight to the Luffy's room. There were many people in the room, which were probably family and friends of Luffy.

"Who are you?" a muscular man, dark and with many freckles on his face asked.

"Trafalgar Law, I am the doctor who operated Luffy" Law said.

"Really? thank you for saving the lives of Luffy" he replied. Law hated it, he just did his job nothing more.

They were very excited, anyone could say they were crazy, even with Luffy in a state like that, they don't cried, they laughed and sang several songs. It seems that they weren't concerned with her or something.

"Why are you so happy? Luffy is at risk of life" Law asked curious and a little angry.

"Why do you ask that?" asked one hair green.

"Well, Luffy can die" Law said incredulously.

Everyone stared at Law and then fell into laughter.

"You don't know Luffy-sis as we"

"Luffy-swan will not die like this. She will eat most of my delicious food"

"Luffy-san hasn't showed me her panties yet."

"Yes and furthermore she owes me 50 Berries"

"She'll wake up when pobably smell the flesh."

all fell into laughter again. Law sweat dropped.

**_One hour later_**

They left the room and stayed in silence. Law and Luffy were alone again, he took advantage of and verified all of the equipment that held Luffy alive in the moment. The heartbeats weren't many, Luffy had difficulty in breath but the wound is it cure very quick.

The silence was interrupted when a nurse came to bring food to Luffy.

"Wrong room. this patient cannot eat" Law said to nurse.

"Hum, r-right" the nurse answered.

"Meaaaaattttttttt"

Law looked incredulous for the bed and Luffy had the open eyes. _Impossible_ Law thought. S_he only slept one day after an operation as that. This is too little for a normal person!_

The nurse frightened itself and ran for outside of the room.

"I'm hungry" Luffy said with a voice tremulous.

"Hey?! you are well? Hey don't get up!" Law squeaked and pushed Luffy back for the bed.

"Hungry~" Luffy moaned.

"You cannot eat still. you have to wait a while longer." Law said with a voice calms. He will not want to frighten the girl.

"WHAT!?" Luffy squeaked. the squeak can be heard easily throughout the hospital despite the breathing machines that Luffy had.

Law sighed, is going to be a long day. Still well that he come back to the hospital.

* * *

I'll try to update sooner but even so you can comment if you want. :D


End file.
